Simple Questions
by Eternaltsundere
Summary: Can Russia and America push past their differences when it matters most? Abandoned RusAme RP. Dragons.
1. Griefstricken

_**((A/N:**__ Well, this is a note from the actual author who is POSTING this – it's an old RP [Skype] me and Nokoli did. ^-^ There's a few things I have to note here, so anyone who feels inclined to flame – READ THESE FIRST! Explain everything._

The whole dragon thing of the first bit is inspired by the fact we were playing Raise A Dragon [Roblox] dressed as Russia and America. XD And the whole falling off and Bessie dying DID happen. =A= To me, though, dressed as Russia. The silly dragon got stuck in a hole and I couldn't get to her to feed her…

Also, we decided that since the beginning is set in the past, when they might have believed in dragons, dragons existed then. ^-^ But they basically vanished later on.. ~

Anyway, I don't own Russia (but I RPed him), Noko doesn't own America (but she RPed him), we both have no right to Hetalia. :3 But we own Bessie and Washington, I suppose..?  
_**Noko's A/N:**__ -spazzflail- __**))**_**  
**  
~Hands gripped his dragon's neck tightly, appreciating the smooth feel of her scales. "Good girl, Bessie," Russia cooed, shifting his weight a little to command her to turn. For once Russia sounded like he genuinely cared. Bessie was his dragon and he felt a connection to the creature - he had raised her, after all, even if it had only taken 3 days.

Glancing around, he noticed a few of the other nations had discovered this paradise as well. Staring off into the distance, he didn't notice he was sliding further and further off the back of his own dragon. With a yelp, Ivan was suddenly plummeting through the air, resisting the urge to flail his arms. He hit the ground with a disgusting CRACK and his eyes closed reflexively. Not daring to open them, he could swear he smelled blood.. (he was used to the scent by now, after all.)

"WHOOOOHOOOOO!" America smiled in the wind, his yellow scaled companion smiling with him. It was fun to fly in the air. His companion did swirly loop-de-loops, in which he had to clutch on to his dragon who he affectionately named 'Washington'. He was grinning from ear to ear, and he told Washington to land. Getting off of his awesome Washington, he patted his head a little bit, opening his bag to take out a orange fruit. "Here, Washington." He smiled in appreciation as the dragon ate the treat. Washington nuzzled him, and he hugged it back.

Then he turned around, just as he heard a sickening crack. "W-what?" He blinked, looking at a person that he didn't know. He ran, his dragon following him. He saw blood, and lots of it.

A voice found its way to where Russia lay, limbs splayed out around him and eyes squeezed tightly shut. He let them flutter open, glancing around him - all in vain, sadly. He was lying on his stomach, head barely turned to the side. From this position, Russia could not make out anything of value.

The stench that hung about in the air was already familiar to the teenager from the few battles he had already fought. It still didn't stop it from being .. unappealing. Sighing, he tried to shift into a sitting position and was shocked to find himself crashing back to the ground. "A-ahh.." he mumbled, puzzlement in his voice. Forcing a smile on his face, he craned his neck towards the approacher. "C-Can I help you..?"

America stopped in his tracks, he knew who the person was now... It was Russia. His dragon made a noise, almost not stopping. Alfred turned around to smile at Washington, then he continued running to Russia. He saw violet eyes, when Russia had opened them. This was not a good sight to him, it made him cringe, and wanted to go get someone...but he knew he couldn't...

He flinched, when the other had tried to sit up, but failed, right back on the ground. "U-u-uh.." he didn't think the other should be moving right now... "Uh..uh..." He suddenly found that he didn't know what to say..

The onslaught of "uh"s that followed made Russia want to claw his own ears off. This was beyond awkward, it was downright embarrassing. "Uh?" he asked, as if waiting for the rest of a statement. The teen raised himself on his elbows, twisting his body to stare up at ... another teenager. It was England's colony - America, was it? Blinking violet eyes at the other, Russia smiled blissfully and tried to ignore the pain.

Looking over at his legs, he winced visibly. They were both littered with scrapes and gashes - more so than the rest of his body, which was also scratched, but not nearly as badly. One of them had a long cut across it and was bent at a strange angle. Ah, it was broken..? Bessie could still.. Bessie! Where was his dragon? Glancing about himself wildly, Russia spotted a limp form a ways away. It was Bessie. She was lying in a puddle of blood. "BESSIE!" he cried, struggling to his feet and then falling again. He crawled on his hands and knees to her body, tears brimming in his eyes. What - What had happened?

America blinked, lowering his head. This..was...embarrasing... He looked to Russia's legs, noticing that one of them was probably broken. Probably, he had some bandadges in his bag to help.. He saw the other raise up onto his elbows, he titled his head at the other in question. He took his bag off, searching for something in it.

His dragon was pawing at him, frantically. He stopped searching, "Hmm..? What is it Washingto-" the other cried out, "BESSIE!" He jumped a little, letting go of his bag and the contents spilling on the floor. He saw the bloody form of a dragon, who he presumed was Bessie...

His beloved dragon's sides heaved with the effort to breathe and Russia's own breath caught in his throat. "B-Bess? Please, Bessie, get up, Не умирай, don't die..." He had known her for a week and already he felt this distraught? Taking a deeper breath, he raised himself up so he could look into Bessie's eyes. They were clouded and confused.

Her neck was twisted beyond repair. Again, Russia wondered how that could have happened. How had she come to lay here, broken as he had been? She couldn't have been so lost without a rider that she had fallen..? Suddenly he noticed her breath getting shallower. "B-Bess!" he mumbled, "Did you hear me? Ты слушаешь меня? Don't die!" But she was already gone. The dragon's body gave a huge shudder and then was still, eyes staring through him. " Не умирай.. Не умирай! идиот! идиот!"

Furrowing his brow, he pounded at her flanks, trying to rouse her. But no.. she was dead. Stopping suddenly, he faced America again, tears still threatening to spill. But he wouldn't allow them to. "I.. I don't..," the Russian murmured, gaze lost.

America didn't know what to do, but he titled his head down in prayer for the dragon, once it was gone. He could almost feel the room suffocate in despair... He lifted his head, meeting Russia's face. "I-I'm sorry...for.." He didn't know if he could finish the sentence without making the Russian mad at him or not, his dragon looked sad. Fat tears rolled down the eyes of his dragon, he hugged his dragon.

He stood there, in a slight daze. He went over to his spilt bag, and he grabbed bandges and the supplies needed to put them on. He went over to Russia and sat down next to him. "D-do you want me too bandage your leg so you can walk?"

Russia didn't reply, his face ashen and emotionless. Gradually he let his arms slide off of Bessie's flank, swinging to rest in his lap. For a heartbeat or two he sat there, still as a statue, eyes betraying none of his feelings. Then all of his emotions came spilling over - along with his tears. They slithered down his cheeks, cold and stinging, mocking him with their serpent-like dance.

"Please.. no...," he whispered to the sky, slumping over onto the corpse. His arms lifted to caress the still body and he let himself breathe in her scent for the last time, his own body shaking with sobs. For a moment, everything was perfect again - a dragon and rider sharing a warm embrace. But the hug was not warm. Bessie's body was cold and lifeless. Russia was reminded again of how wrong this was and abruptly he pulled away, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "I-If you have bandages, then make use of th-them," he finally said, fighting to keep his voice steady.

He blinked, keeping silent to not disturb poor Russia while he was crying. He swore to himself he should never, EVER, use this as blackmail... He turned his head a little bit, hide the fact that he was about to cry in sympathy. He wiped his eyes roughly, and turned back. Washington was still crying, he had walked over the America to nuzzle him, getting America wet. America didn't care.

"Y-yeah.." he replied, crawling to Russia's legs, carefully bandaging the leg up, putting a little pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

After a few moments, the shivers that wracked his body stopped and Russia exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Th..thank you..," he breathed, eyes closing and fighting back more tears. He managed to stand and then open his eyes; he was met with a strange sight. There was another dragon before him with scales of green, almost - but not quite - the shade of Bessie's.

"What are you doing here..?" he asked it quietly, cocking his head. "Go away. Shoo..." It was persistent. It came closer, nuzzling his outstretched hand...

_**linebreakhere**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Russia was awoken to the sounds of his alarm clock, bolting upright. He blinked as he realized his entire body was drenched in a cold sweat. 'B-Bessie..?' He hadn't given a thought to the dragon - or the one that had appeared after - for years. And now .. this dream occured. Why? Shrugging on his scarf and coat, he got out of bed and prepared for the meeting that day.

_**(**__(Yes, this is going to be slash-y-ish. =A= as of right now, actually, the RP is unfinished, but it goes much farther than this. About 2 more chapters. I've been trying to convince Noko to finish it, but she's so far refused__**.**_

_**Translations:  
**_Не умирай.. Не умирай! идиот! идиот! – Don't die.. Don't die! idiot! idiot!_**  
**_Ты слушаешь меня? – Are you listening? **))**


	2. Awakening

_How had she come to lay here, broken as he had been? She couldn't have been so lost without a rider that she had fallen..? "Did you hear me? Don't die!" But she was already gone. The dragon's body gave a huge shudder and then was still, eyes staring through him. "_Не умирай.. Не умирай! идиот! идиот!"

_"Please.. no...," he whispered to the sky, slumping over onto the corpse._

_**linebreakhere**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Russia was awoken to the sounds of his alarm clock, bolting upright_. 

America woke up, hearing a yelp. "I'LL SAVE YO- ohwait..." He looked at his clock, it was around 5. He glared at it, huffing in despair. He threw himself onto his bed, and tried getting back to sleep. It wouldn't work, as he opened his eyes five minutes later. "This. Is. Not. Working. My poor sleep"

He got up, deciding to get ready now, went to his bag to get his usual clothing. Once he was dressed, he took a brush and brushed his hair for about 5 seconds. "There! All done~" He put the brush down, and he decided to go exploring

A muffled ... loud... voice from just beyond the wall made a frown grace Russia's lips. Stupid Americans and their stupid OUTSIDE VOICES. The yelling did not help Ivan's migraine, after all. Sighing to himself, he changed his shirt and pants (he had been wearing PJ's - not that he would tell anyone. Or that they would have found out.. at least, they would not have survived after) and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After he had gotten ready, he came out into the main room and glanced around. Ah, there it was. Grabbing the object he so treasured and enjoying the weight of the metal in his hands, he slipped it into his coat and then stepped outside. There was no one out there yet - of course not, it was only 5 AM.. who else woke up this early? Well, maybe Japan or China - so Russia took it upon himself to go sit on a bench in the corner, right next to a potted plant.

America walked out of the hotel room, slipping the key into his front pocket. He sighed again, glaring at the floor for his not being able to sleep. "Well..at least I can bug Iggy about waking earlier than he did today~" He brightened, and walked pasted the room next to him. He stopped a little, when he spotted...Russia. He blinked a little, and glowered a little. 'It's him..'

Russia swiveled his head to stare questioningly at the other nation, a little shocked he had woken this early. So his inkling as to who had been yelling WAS correct. It was just his luck that the person he had dreamed about.. ack, he shouldn't phrase it like that! ... would be awake as well.

"Can I help you?" Ivan asked with an obviously feigned smile. Oh, de ja vu.. Shivering at the memories that followed that thought, he pushed them away and stared at America with a blissful expression on his face, although it threatened to fade. The glare that the American was giving him did not help matters, either..

America stared a little, "No.." He turned his head, stopping his glare. Obviously Russia did not like the fact he glared at him... America yawned a little, and rubbed his eyes to try and make him less sleepy. He sat on a few benches away from Russia. He had a dream that night, about when he was a teen. The dragon Washington, and how Russia - he should probably stop thinking about his dream...

Whenever he dreamt about that night, it usually ended up in a nightmare. The way Russia was bleeding, and the odd angle off his foot, it always made the dream turn nightmare-igh. He shuddered a little at the though, yawned again. He rubbed his eyes.

Russia stared straight back, an odd look passing over his face for a moment. The emotion that had appeared so briefly was indistinguishable, although he himself had an idea as to what it might have been.. shrugging to himself, he inclined his head a little and watched as America rubbed his eyes and then proceeded to the bench past the bench beside his bench. ..That would have been a mouthful to say.

There was a troubled look upon the other's face that made Russia wonder what was wrong. Could he have..? But no. The odds that they had both had a nightmare - let alone the specific dream - were slim. (Bessie..,) he thought subduedly, (I ..) Thinking about that made him sad, strangely enough, and without realizing it, he heaved a sigh.

(I.. I wish..) his thoughts trailed off again - only they weren't thoughts. It took him a moment to realize he had said them out loud. Blinking, he tilted his head and was silent.

America train of though trailed off, thinking of random phrases.. 'Why is the sky blue?' 'I think my shoes are blue...', that kind of stuff. He shook his head. He didn't like to think of things for long. He looked over to Russia, then he turned back to look at his own shoes. 'They aren't blue...they're brown...' He poked the dirt in the plant next to him, smiling a little as when he brought back his gloved hand, there was no dirt still on his finger.

He then sighed a little, wishing his Washington was still around. He heard Russia heave a sigh, and he titled his head. "I.. I wish.." He blinked a little, they weren't his own words.

"GAH. This room feels too depressing..." He glared at the wall infront of him, and crossed his arms.

"Da," Russia responded quietly, nodding his head. "I have also had the.. what is the word..? Nightmares." He wasn't sure why he had decided to disclose this information, but it didn't feel /wrong/, particularly, to be doing so. Ivan smiled again, a sickly sweet thing that could only be fake. [[^v^ smile]]

He fiddled with his scarf for a minute, feeling a strange awkward sensation sweep the room, and then released it, turning his head to stare intensely at America. Resiting the urge to 'kolkolkol' in maniacal glee, he gave a small giggle instead, closing his eyes again to smile in his creepy manner.

America blinked in confusion at the giggle, he took Texas off and decided to clean them off. He grabbed the end of his shirt, and rubbed clean his glasses. He put them back on, turning his head to look at Russia. "Ehee" He was slightly scared at the other's smile... He got up, and went into his room really quick, then running back to his bench he held a grey nintendo ds. "Yay~ I knew I brought some game~" He turned the volume down, and he turned it on. The game that was in it was Pokemon Platinum.

"Yes.. I had a nightmare too..." America almost forgot to reply to Russia's nightmare comment.

"Oh, really?" Russia replied, turning away again. He made himself sound genuinely interested - which, really, maybe he was - and folded his hands in his lap. "What was your .. nightmare ... about?" He tried to resist the evil smile that flickered upon his face, since if his suspicion was correct, America would probably feel uncomfortable explaining the dream.

The man turned and watched as the other played his silly games. He scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes. 'Boys will be boys', they say - Russia prided himself in being a MAN, mature and whatnot.. maybe... (Ooh! Shiny!) He thought, distracted by the way the first light of dawn shining in from the window hit the golden petals of the sunflower. "Yay~!" he cried out, reaching over to stroke the delicate plant. After a second he realized what he was doing and withdrew his hand in confusion.

America stopped playing for a little bit. Russia actually wanted him to explain...his...nightmare? He didn't like to explain, Iggy always had tried to get him to tell him, but he stubbornly didn't tell.. "Eh..uh..uhm..." He closed the nintendo DS, and put it into his pocket. "Um..well.. D-d-dragons..and..uh..you..were..bleeding..and.." He closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering sigh, trying to get the image out of his head. "the b-blood..."

He looked out the window, hoping that was all he could explain, when the sun came through. "Pretty~" He saw Russia stroke the petal of the flower in the light. He though it was funny, but he tried not to laugh, but Russia stopped. "Hnn..." He turned away, opening the game to save and shut it down. He went back into his room to put it on the counter, running back out and sitting back in the same spot.

Russia, although he had suspected it from the start, couldn't restrain the little gasp that escaped at America's explanation. He whirled around to face him, blinking at the expression on his face. "R-Reall-" He cut his own self off suddenly. "That is strange, da?" Exhaling a breath, he watched as the other nation got up and retreated to his room.

This WAS an interesting development.. If not creepy. After a moment, Russia let his eyes drift shut as he leaned back against the wall. As images flashed through his head again, Russia shuddered, whispering sad words in Russian. "Жаль, что я мог бы сделать больше." When he opened his eyes, however, he spotted America back in his spot. Hmm..?

"Yes, it is strange" He murmured as he put his game up, not caring that he was not in the room currently.

America, in his spot, had heard him speak in Russian. He blinked, did he hear correctly? "What? What did you want to do more?" He asked, titling his head to the side in confusion. He blinked again, and looked out to the sun, not caring if anyone even knew he was fluent in most languages... He should've talked Russian, to see if it would shock Russia even more...

Russia glanced over at America, not really surprised that he knew some Russian. After all, America had one of the most diverse populations of all of the countries. He just dipped his head in acknowledgement, not saying anything for a while. Again ... major deja vu. Only this time, hopefully he wouldn't start crying.

"Bessie," he answered in an emotionless voice, shrugging as if it was nothing. And really, it /was/. He never thought of her outside of his dreams.. he'd known her for a week... so why should he care at all?

But he did. He knew deep down.. he /did/. Closing his eyes, he leaned back again.

_**((**__A/N: I'm gonna cut it off there. There's 2 more pages of RP – so far the chapters are both 3 pages, though. I won't upload until we finish it.. which could be never. Anyone who wishes to see the fic finished, either PM Nokoli or offer to RP America yourself. X3_

**Translations:**  
Жаль, что я мог бы сделать больше – I wish that I could have done more. _**))**_


End file.
